Short Stories
by XxfallenangelxX1
Summary: Just a collection of my many short one chapter stories. Second story is up... Lizzie is pondering the evolution of her relationship with Gordo. Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  
  
After posting several stories that I never quite finished and one that I had to work very hard to finish. I think I finally found out what I was doing wrong. I'm much happier writing simple, single, scenes. not longer stories. So. I decided to copy the idea of several other writers on this site (sorry guys. but it was a great idea) and post one chapter quick stories. I'm putting a couple now and whenever I find the time to add more, I will. ( So here goes the first. Hope u like!  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Lizzie McGuire!!! What were you thinking?  
  
A Long Walk Home  
  
Lizzie grimaced as she pulled the well-worn teal hoody over her head and prepared to face the blinding rainstorm. She knew that it wasn't wise of her to go out in this weather, but she also knew that she needed to. She needed to walk. just walk the troubles of the past few days out of her mind. She needed time alone to work things out in her head, and right now, a walk through a downpour seemed like the only way to accomplish that.  
  
Lizzie struggled against the strong wind to open the door. When that small task was accomplished she slowly trudged her way down the stairs and began on her way down the flooded sidewalk. Water sloshed in her shoes and her hair was already soaked and clinging to her face. Yet Lizzie was unaware of her messy, unkempt appearance. The only thing she could see, to focus on was Miranda's death.  
  
"Why Miranda?" she asked herself out loud, although in the pounding torrents of rain she could not hear even her own voice. Vivid images of the lifeless body sprawled out across the living room floor flashed through her mind. Lizzie had never seen such an awful sight, and the fact that Miranda and she had been best friends added to the anxiety and torture. Lizzie was left in a state of almost lifelessness herself.  
  
For the past three days, she had spoken to almost nobody. She had spent every moment of each day and night thinking, blankly staring ahead of her, as if unaware of the world around her. No tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't eaten, she couldn't bear to eat. She hadn't slept, she couldn't bear to sleep. Her parents did not know what to do besides let her get over her grief on her own time.  
  
But now things were starting to get even worse for Lizzie. As she trudged semiconsciously down the flooded sidewalk, she began to enter a state of delirium. The world began to spin as her wet, chilled, starved, sleepless body searched for a way to protect itself from self-destruction. Unable to go any further, Lizzie collapsed into a puddle.  
  
Breathing heavily, she was aware of the fact that she was laying in a pool of water. Yet, she had neither strength nor the will to get herself up. Nobody had been able to help her get over this and she doubted that she could do it herself. No, life as she knew it was over.  
  
But then again, it may not have been.  
  
Opening the front door of the house, a young man called over his shoulder to someone in the house. Grumbling, he hopped down the stairs as the rain instantly began to flatten out his dark brown, curly hair. He jingled his keys and jumped into his car, slamming the door in a frustrated way behind him.  
  
He started up the engine and pulled at a moderate speed out the driveway and began on his way eat down the country road. His eyes were on the street ahead of him, watching it carefully, as it was hard to see in the pouring rain. Yet, as he turned onto a busier street, something possessed him to glance over to the sidewalk.  
  
What he saw as he glanced off the road for a split second was enough to cause him to slam on his breaks. In the pouring rain he could barely make out the figure of a person, laying on the sidewalk.  
  
He pulled over to the side of the road and ran towards the figure. At first, he was unsure whether it was a body or someone who had fallen down injured, but as he approached and saw the matted blonde hair and familiar teal hoody, he knew exactly who this was and he rushed to her side.  
  
His first instinct was to reach for her wrist. Yes, there was a pulse, and a pretty strong one at that. He was about to examine his friend further, when she turned her head slowly toward him. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay. but then again. she looked pretty distraught and sickly.  
  
Without thinking any further, he scooped her up off the sidewalk and took her to his car. Lizzie suddenly gained consciousness of the situation and sat upright in the car seat. "Gordo where are you taking me?" she asked in a weak voice.  
  
Gordo looked into her tired, distressed eyes. "Home, Lizzie. I'm taking you home."  
  
Lizzie went into a state of hysterics. "No. no I don't want to go home. I. I can't. Miranda's gone and. no no I cant go home." She went on.  
  
Gordo tried to calm her. "Okay then, we'll go to my house. But I'm going to get you out of this rain and your wet clothes." At this, Lizzie seemed to agree. Gordo closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car to get in.  
  
For a long while, the car was quiet. Lizzie rested her head against the door as they drove. Gordo was sure that she was asleep, and tried his best not to disturb her. Then suddenly, as if awaking as a new person, Lizzie awoke and asked in a stronger voice, more herself.  
  
"Gordo what am I going to do? How can Miranda be gone?"  
  
Gordo pulled into the driveway and reached over, stroking her cheek. "I.I don't know Lizzie. But its not worth losing you over too. Come on, lets go get you some dry clothes." He tried to assure her.  
  
For the first time in almost a week, a single tear ran down Lizzie's cheek. She blinked and turned to open the door, but found that she was too weak. Gordo got out and opened the door, picking the drenched girl up again and carrying her up the stairs and through the door into the warm kitchen. Without even pausing, he proceeded up the stairs and into his bedroom. He sat Lizzie down on his bed and she smiled at him gently.  
  
He began rummaging through his closet for a pair of pajama pants and a t- shirt for her to wear. When he found them he handed them to her and started on his way out of the room.  
  
But Lizzie called after him. "I. I cant Gordo. Help me."  
  
Gordo turned around and walked back over to the bed on which his girlfriend sat. Any other time, he would have loved this opportunity, but now he was too worried about Lizzie to care. He gently peeled off her wet jeans and replaced them with his flannel pajama bottoms. He helped her bring the soaked hoody and her t-shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. He kissed her gently on the forehead as he pulled the dry shirt over her shoulders.  
  
"Oh Liz." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." Gordo could feel himself about to cry, so he got up, not wanting to further disturb Lizzie. Grabbing a towel and a brush, he began to dry and comb out the matted hair. Lizzie sighed and laid her head on his lap, instantly falling into a restful sleep.  
  
After an hour or so, Gordo scooted Lizzie over and pulled the covers up over her. He figures that he'd let her sleep for several hours and then wake her up and make her eat.  
  
He went downstairs to get a drink, but moments later it hit him just how tired he was. It was now 3 am, and he hadn't slept much the night before. He trudged back up the stairs and fell asleep, his arm around Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie awoke just long enough to think to herself, "Maybe Gordo's right. It will be okay." 


	2. One Rainy Night

One Rainy Night  
  
By: XxfallenangelxX  
  
A/N: hmmm. anyone noticed yet that I like rain? Its raining right now so that's why im using that. Rain just mystifies me, you know? It can be calm and peaceful, or it can be totally destructive. But who really cares. on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: Still not mine, I swear.  
  
Lizzie lay quietly on her bed, watching the raindrops slowly drop from the sky through her opened window. She sighed. It was such a peaceful night. It was pleasantly warm, and there was a gentle shower. The sweet scent of fresh rain filled her bedroom.  
  
Alone. Not often in her busy life was she alone. But now, in the middle of the night, as she stared into the darkened sky, she was alone with her thoughts. And so she sat and thought to herself. Memories came flooding back to her, both good and bad. But one thing was for sure, twenty-three year old Lizzie McGuire could not have asked for happier memories.  
  
Beginning in Junior High School, Lizzie remembered all the times she had spent with her two best friends. She recalled the craziness of the camping trip that her mother had chaperoned. She remembered the day she had run all over town to replace a prize football that her brother had deflated. But one day seemed to stick in her mind as being extra special.  
  
Her murder mystery party had never seemed like such a big deal at the time. but now, several years later, Lizzie was beginning to recognize that day as a turning point in her life. Yes, that was when it all began. That night was when she had first realized that she was truly in love with her best friend.  
  
Until then, Lizzie had never considered the possibility that she loved Gordo as more than a friend. But that night, seeing how much he wanted to win and impress her, She had suddenly realized that she had had feelings for him all along. she had just been to afraid to let them come free, for fear that they would not be returned.  
  
After that night, Lizzie recalled, things had been awkward between she and Gordo. However, several months later, their relationship reached yet another great turning point. After Gordo's kisss in Rome, Lizzie knew that they were meant to be, Her feelings were returned and she need not hide her emotions any longer.  
  
After a long talk on the plane ride home, Lizzie had discovered that Gordo had also been afraid to express his feelings toward her. They agreed that they felt the same way about each other and began dating.  
  
Over the next few years in High School, Lizzie faced a lot of trials in life, but Gordo was always there to help her out. No matter what happened, or how mad he was at her actions, he always reminded her that he loved her and all that mattered was that they were happy together.  
  
Lizzie recalled the winter nights that they would spend together, just cuddling on the couch watching movies. Now looking back, Lizzie realized just how much her parents had trusted her, allowing her to spend those nights alone with Gordo. However, Gordo would never let her break her parents trust. He had always been the cautious one in the relationship, and although he desperately wanted to make love to the cute blonde he spent his life pleasing, he knew that to do so would be risky and that if her parents found out, their relationship would be over.  
  
Then came the night of the senior prom. the night she finally lost her virginity to her one true love. Gordo had surprised her by escorting her to a motel room after the dance. He had already decorated with rose petals and candles, and Lizzie was elated at the effort he had made to make this night special for her.  
  
Waking up early the next morning intertwined with her best friend, Lizzie could not remember feeling anything more than love and purpose. Her life had a meaning, and she had never been so sure of it before.  
  
As if that night hadn't been enough already, what came the next morning Lizzie knew had changed her life forever. After helping her to dress, Gordo had presented her with a beautiful diamond ring and asked her to marry him. She agreed, with tears in her eyes, and they held each other, both wondering just what was to come, but knowing that together they could handle it.  
  
In the weeks that followed, they had decided to wait until they had finished college to marry. Although they both wanted to hurry things along, neither minded waiting several years, because they knew that the other was always going to be there.  
  
The next several years were a bit of a challenge for the young couple. Lizzie attended a smaller community college in Hillridge, while Gordo lived out of state, studying for a degree in film. Although they saw little of eachother, they continued to grow closer together. They took turns traveling the three-hour trip each weekend to visit. After a hard week of school, Lizzie was always relieved to have a little down-time with Gordo.  
  
Months went slowly by, and years added up. Finally, Lizzie graduated with a degree in business and found a job closer to where Gordo was living. Six months later, Gordo graduated and quickly was hired to edit film for a small production company in the area.  
  
As promised five long years ago, he date for the wedding was decided. Lizzie had picked out the most beautiful gown. light pink with a four-foot train and white pearls laced across the chest and waist. Plans were made for the reception and the honeymoon. Bridesmaid dresses were selected and flowers were ordered. The cake was designed and the rings had been purchased. yet Lizzie's mind was not on these things.  
  
As she lay on the edge of her bed, watching the rain drops trickle from the darkened sky, Lizzie McGuire knew that the following day was the day she had been waiting all her life for. On that day, she would marry David Gordon, her best friend and only true love. And it was not the cake or the rings that she cared about. Lizzie had waited her whole life to be with Gordo, to spend her life with him, and now it was going to happen. Life could not be more perfect, she decided. 


	3. Tandem

A/N: I realize I haven't added a story in OVER A YEAR! That's a long time… but today is valentines day and I was in the writing mood so I decided to randomly update. I think you'll really like this one… its edgy and original… review and let me know!

Disclaimer: not mine, not mine

Tandem

By: XxfallenangelxX

Lizzie yawned and rolled out of bed, bumping clumsily into her dresser on the way to her bathroom. It was another great day just beginning… a day of work at the office. She rubbed her sleepy eyes open and glanced in the mirror… she looked like a wreck. Peeling her clothes, she jumped into the shower in an effort to make herself appear atleast half-way alive.

"Let's see," she thought to herself "Friday was the 11th… that would make today…ugh. Valentines day."

Here she was on the day for lovers, alone, once again. It had been that way for quite a while. She could never quite work up the guts to start dating again… after… she hated to think about it.

But thinking about it was unavoidable… and pictures of him came flowing into her memory faster than she could shut them out. Pictures of _them,_ together, _happy. _She could only remember how it was to feel loved. She hadn't felt that way in so long.

But he had left her… told her that he couldn't handle a relationship right now with everything else that was going on. Promised that he loved her uncontrollably and that when things weren't so tough, they'd find each other again. She had believed those words at first. At least, she thought she had believed them. Ten years later, she had come to live with the truth… he wasn't coming back. He hadn't loved her as he said he did, or he wouldn't have left her in the first place.

She knew she had to move on. Here she was alone, when most people her age were married with several children. But a part of her didn't want to move on… a part of her still believed those words, still believed that one day David would return for her and that she had to be ready.

Lizzie switched off the water and put her wet hair up in a towel. Glancing at the clock, she realized that her shower had taken longer than she had planned on and that she would have to hurry if she wanted to be on time for work. She applied a heat protector to her hair and began to blow dry furiously.

It was another warn day in Sacramento, and the sun shining through the picture window woke the young man around ten as it often did these days. But today was different… he hadn't been dreading the wakeup as he often did… he was more waiting for an excuse to get out of bed early. He had been up very late the night before, but excitement was getting the best of him… or was it nervousness?

David climbed out of bed, still in yesterday's clothes and began to rummage through the papers he had been up with so long last night. It was all there… the plane ticket, the address that he had already memorized, the name (the same old name, thank goodness)

With a little more spring in his step than usual, he headed into the shower and set about his daily routine. Or, rather, what had used to be his daily routine. Since he had retired temporarily from the directing world, he had hardly been brushing his teeth on a daily basis.

The dragged on for Liz as it often did on days when her heart was aching like this. Finally the lunch hour came and she wandered across the street to her favorite Chinese restaurant for a meal. She ordered and took a seat at a table alone. Her office partner, and best friend, was out sick today, and there was nobody else that she knew in the restaurant.

She received her food and ate it slowly, her mind still not quite recovered from this morning's reminiscing, received her bill, and then left the restaurant, placing the complementary fortune cookie in her purse for later.

The afternoon went by rather quickly, to her surprise, and before she knew it, she was headed out to her car. She pushed her way out the front door of the office building and was just making her way to the car when someone bumped against her, causing her things to fall to the ground. She yelled out at him, and only then did he apologize curtly.

Grumbling to herself, she bent over to pick up her things, wanting to get the day over with and get home. But something stopped her from standing up promptly with her pens and compact in hand… it was a small piece of paper, crumpled and well worn, and slightly damp from the wet sidewalk beneath it. Where it came from, she could only venture to guess. Stuck in an old garbage truck, hanging around as someone's scrap paper…

Scrawled in the most recognizable handwriting were the words _Love Forever, Gordo_

Her heart began to race and she felt as though she were about to pass out. She stood up, paper in hand, and climbed into her car, where she only sat staring at the paper some more.

She hadn't called him Gordo since they were fifteen. That was almost sixteen years ago… yet she could picture the letter that this was from… but how could it be showing up here…today?

Later that night, Lizzie was still in a maze. It was a little warmer outside today, so she slipped on her robe and some sneakers and walked down the little path to the pond in her back yard. Sitting down on the park bench, she stared into the dark water. Was this a dream? Was she imagining this all right now, soon to wake up and realize it had not even been real?

She was so depressed, but even in her sorrow, she couldn't help but find a little spec of light… he really had loved her. She could have sworn it… back then when everything had been okay. Before his parents' accident, before he got the job in California and pulled away from everything including her.

She couldn't help but wonder where he was now. She could almost see him, no… she could see him very clearly… walking alone down a sandy path, head hung low, eyes looking straight ahead, so amazingly handsome, looking just as good as he had the last time she had seen him.

If only it were real, if only he was there…

Lizzie blinked and suddenly realized that the vision she had was occurring when her eyes were opened… he was getting closer. He stopped and whispered her name…

When Lizzie came to, she was in his arms, and upon realizing this she began to feel faint immediately again. She sat herself up, however, and tried to talk…

"David… I… Oh My god…." She gasped.

He wrapped his arms around her and she fell into his embrace. Tears fell from his eyes down her cheek and onto her shoulder as they held eachother tightly.

"I've been looking for you all day." He whispered. "I woke up a few weeks ago and decided I could wait any longer before finding you…"

Lizzie stood up and he followed her, staring into her deep eyes. "I knew you'd come." She told him. Hardly able to speak. "I felt weird about it all day… I didn't know what it was. I knew you were near me."

"I am so sorry I didn't come earlier, Liz."

She didn't respond, she simply too his hand and led him back up the sandy path and through the back door of her home.

"We have so much to catch up on." He told her.

"David?" she asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"I love you. Do you love me?"

He kissed her gently on the lips, just as he had before they had parted long ago. "I love you more than anything Lizzie."

A/N: I may add another chapter to this, but for now, that's it. Sorry… I know it's a little strange that he'd leave her if he loved her as much as he did, but I tried to convey that he did it because he felt he was a burden to her with all his problems after his parents death and everything… if you didn't get that… sorry.

ANYWAys…. Read and REVIEW! Luv ya

Ami


	4. tandem cont

A/N: This is a continuation of the last story_, Tandem._ Thanks to everyone who reviewed… glad you guys liked it. Let me know what you think of this one too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire… yet.

Tandem (cont.)

By; XxfallenangelxX

It was almost three in the morning and Lizzie and Gordo were nowhere near asleep. Seated on Lizzie's overstuffed couch, they caught up on what they had been missing over that last few years. At first, they had been a little shy, not having seen each other in so long, but before long they were just as comfortable with each other as they had been several years back.

David placed his arm around Lizzie's shoulder and threw her a glance to see if this was okay. She smiled back at him, he sensed that it was okay.

"So… I went with my friends to see your last big film. Pretty impressive." She almost whispered after a long silence. Up until this point, neither had mentioned David's work. It was a touchy subject as it was partly the cause of their splitting up.

David turned himself to face her. "You really thought so?"

Lizzie bit her lip as she often did when she was nervous. "Yea, I…. You know its kind of something when you know the person whose name is at the top of the credits…"

David smiled. "Lizzie, that was my last movie."

Lizzie gave his a confused look. "I know… I saw it."

David sighed. "No, I mean… it was the last one that I will ever direct. I'm done… retired. I love film, but I can't work in film and be with you at the same time. Its time I grew up and made the right choice."

"But David, you cant just…"

He placed a finger to her lips. "Lizzie, I've made more money in the last year than most people will ever make in their lifetime. I don't need to work any more. I need to be with you. Please… tell me you feel the same way."

Lizzie was silent. After a moment, she leaned towards him and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I need you too, Gordo." She whispered.

"Its been so long since anyone called me that." He smiled.

David wrapped his arms around her and drew her towards him to kiss her again. Lizzie leaned back and he ended up laying on top of her on the couch, making out like they had so many times years ago. It was okay now… everything was going to be right again…

Gordo ran his hand gently down her cheek, staring into her blue eyes. Her blonde hair was spread out underneath her head and looked anything but neat. Her eyeliner was smeared from the tears she had been crying. He was wearing as much lipstick as she was… but she was so beautiful, so perfect.

Lizzie pushed David off of her. Forcefully, but in a playful way. Giggling, she took his hand and pulled him up off the couch. "come on…" she whispered. "I'm tired, how bout you?"

Laughing like he hadn't in so long, Gordo followed her up to her bedroom…

In the days that followed, Gordo and Lizzie decided that they would marry. A date was picked after a long, explanatory conversation with Mr. and Mrs. McGuire. Lizzie quit her job and the two lovers bought a cottage in the mountains. They spent their honeymoon there… and the night became even better when Lizzie told Gordo something she'd discovered a few days back…

Her pregnancy test had come back positive.

The baby was born several months later and was named Sarah Elizabeth Gordon. His happy parents knew that one day he would grow up to hear all about how his father gave up a job as a Hollywood director to marry his mother… and how one special Valentines day, two lives changed so drastically…

A/N: I personally didn't think this was that great… but I rewrote it several times and this was the best I could come up with,… not in the mood to write today, sorry!


End file.
